Qui je suis
by Eiram84
Summary: SPOILERS TOME 7 ! Les réflexions d'un orphelin qui aimerait savoir ce qu'il a hérité de ses parents. je ne peux pas être plus précise si je ne veux pas faire de spoilers involontaires...


**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de cette histoire ont été créés par la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Merci beaucoup à elle !

**ATTENTION :** Cette histoire contient des SPOILERS de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu et que vous ne souhaitez rien savoir de l'histoire avant la sortie en français du livre, passez pour le moment votre chemin et revenez plus tard !

**Qui l'on est**

Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment se définir et en général, quand il demandait son avis à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, cette personne le regardait avec un petit sourire, haussait les épaules et lui répondait : tu es comme tu es !

Bien longtemps il s'était contenté de cette réponse, mais ce matin là, il avait décidé qu'il en serait autrement. Il voulait savoir exactement qui il était vraiment.

Il ne pouvait pas se baser sur son apparence physique. Il n'en avait pas, ou en avait des milliers ce qui finalement revenait au même. Lorsqu'on a le pouvoir de changer d'apparence comme on changerait de tenue, on ne fait même plus attention à son reflet dans la glace.

Et pourtant, ce matin là, c'est la voie de son physique qu'il décida de suivre.

Planté devant sa glace il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et fronça le nez. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire métamorphomage, il s'était entièrement changé. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup à se concentrer. Le visage qu'il voyait dans la glace et qu'il avait décidé de faire sien, il le regardait chaque soir avant de s'endormir. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant pétiller de malice, son visage en forme de cœur et les courtes mèches roses qui se dressaient en pic sur son crâne. Satisfait de son résultat –il lui ressemblait trait pour trait- il quitta sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Sa grand-mère avait étouffé un cri de surprise mais n'avait rien dit. Cependant, il avait aperçut ses yeux humides des larmes qu'elle verserait une fois qu'il serait sortit, il le savait bien. Plus tard dans la journée, lorsqu'il sortit, il plongea ses mains bien profondément dans ses poches. Il marcha un moment dans la rue et ne mit pas longtemps à constater que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement. Un peu comme s'il était une bête de foire ou un animal échappé d'un cirque. Supportant très mal d'être ainsi montré du doigt et d'entendre chuchoter derrière son dos, le jeune homme profita du premier endroit isolé qu'il trouva pour pouvoir transplaner à son aise.

Il pensait sincèrement que sur le Chemin de Traverse, il passerait plus inaperçu, mais il eut tort. Encore une fois, tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui. Certaines personnes riaient en le voyant, d'autres lui lançaient des regards réprobateurs. Lorsqu'il croisa deux aurors non loin du Ministère, ceux-ci le fixèrent un moment avec surprise avant de lui adresser un petit signe de tête triste… Ils l'avaient sans doute connu, _elle_… Leur regard presque attendri le mis plus mal à l'aise encore qu'autre chose, alors sans autre forme de procès, il rentra directement chez lui.

Ce n'était pas la bonne tentative. Il n'était pas assez extraverti, pas assez exubérant pour oser ce physique. Il n'aimait pas qu'on ne remarque que lui, il n'aimait pas être celui sur lequel tout le monde se retourne. Dépité, il abandonna son apparence acidulée et après être parti souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa grand-mère, il se glissa entre ses draps encore un peu plus triste qu'en se levant. Il s'était trompé.

Il n'était pas comme elle.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla, fort de nouvelles convictions. Ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné la veille marcherait forcément ce matin là. Il se leva donc, se planta devant son miroir, prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Encore une fois, il n'eut aucune difficulté à visualiser le résultat qu'il voulait obtenir puisque tous les soirs, il se penchait longuement sur sa photo avant de s'endormir. Lorsqu'il sentit que la transformation était terminée, il ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit dépassa toutes ses espérances.

Il avait le visage plus marqué, les traits plus durs. De longues mèches de couleur châtain tombaient sur son front, cachant à moitié son regard ambré et un peu triste. Ainsi, il avait l'air d'être un peu rêveur, mais aussi un peu inquiet. Cela ne l'étonnait plus. Il savait, on le lui avait raconté à chaque fois qu'il l'avait demandé, que sa vie à _lui_ n'avait pas été facile. Et, même s'_il _avait connu de grands moments de joie, _ses_ prunelles restaient tintées de cette mélancolie qui lui apportait un certain charme.

Le jeune homme s'observa encore un moment avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Le choc sembla être moins grand pour sa grand-mère, qui ne lui posa pas de questions quand à son changement de physique, aussi brusque que radical. Elle ne parla pas beaucoup d'ailleurs ce matin là, la tristesse et le chagrin se lisaient encore dans ses grands yeux sombres.

Il décida de confronter son nouveau physique à la foule. Parmi les moldus, il déambulait comme n'importe qui. Personne ne lui prêtait attention, personne ne semblait se soucier de lui. Une bande de jeunes manqua même de le bousculer : ils ne semblaient pas avoir fait attention à lui. Cela le désarçonna un peu. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il pourrait être à ce point passe partout.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, cela n'était guère mieux. Personne ne lui prêta la moindre attention, à part une sorcière de mauvaise réputation à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes et une tenancière de bistrot, qui sans doute prise de pitié devant son air si mélancolique, l'invita à manger une soupe bien chaude dans son établissement. Le jeune homme déclina l'invitation et se hâta de rentrer chez lui, plus perdu que jamais.

Ce soir là, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de manger. Cet essai là non plus n'avait pas été concluant. Il était trop plein de vie pour avoir ce regard là. Il n'avait pas connu de grands malheurs. Certes, sa vie avait commencée par une perte immense et ce vide, il le ressentait chaque jour au plus profond de son être. Mais il refusait à ce que cela se voit. Il se tenait fier et droit et était prêt à mentir au monde entier en prétendant que jamais il n'avait souffert. Il était peut être un peu trop orgueilleux… Mais une chose était sûre…

Il n'était pas comme lui.

Le jour suivant, il fut tiré de son lit par des coups frappés à la porte. Le jeune homme grogna. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir, et n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il n'avait pas très envie de voir du monde ce jour là. Mais, bien qu'étouffée par la porte épaisse, la voix qui lui demandait instamment d'ouvrir était facilement reconnaissable et il pensait son parrain capable d'arracher réellement la porte s'il ne la lui ouvrait pas. Il se leva donc et le laissa entrer.

Tous les deux se fixèrent un moment en silence avant d'aller s'installer sur le lit encore défait. Le jeune homme fixait son parrain en souriant tristement. S'il y avait une personne sur Terre qui pouvait comprendre la sensation de vide qu'il ressentait tous les jours, c'était bien lui. Mais à la grande différence de lui, Harry portait dans sa chair, la preuve de l'amour de ses parents. Le physique de son père, les yeux de sa mère… Les deux êtres qui l'avaient conçus, réunit dans un seul et même corps… Alors que lui, il n'avait rien.

Après un moment de silence, Harry pris la parole. Le jeune homme ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que c'était sa grand-mère qui l'avait prévenu. Elle se faisait du souci concernant ses changements brutaux de physiques. Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude de le voir tous les jours différemment, le choix de ses dernières transformations avait ravivé le chagrin.

Le jeune homme, devant le regard encourageant de son parrain osa alors formuler ses doutes. Qui était-il ? Comment était-il ? Comment pouvait-on le décrit ? Qu'avait-il hérité d'eux ?

La réponse de Harry le surprit grandement : tout. Il avait tout hérité d'eux. Comme il ne comprenait pas, Harry le força donc à se regarder attentivement dans le miroir qui leur faisait face. Regarder son aspect naturel, celui sans aucun artifice ni changement. Il voulait qu'il se regarde lui, tout simplement.

Tout d'abord, le jeune homme ne voulut rien voir de spécial, il était un jeune homme banal et il le savait. Son don lui permettait de corriger cette banalité et il ne s'en privait pas. Mais devant l'insistance de son parrain, il se laissa convaincre et observa mieux.

Il avait un visage en forme de cœur. Comme elle.

Mais ses traits étaient plus dur, plus virils. Comme lui

Il avait un sourire charmeur et communicatif. Comme elle.

Il avait des mèches de couleur châtain qui lui tombait sur le front. Comme lui.

Il avait les yeux pétillants de joie et de malice. Comme elle.

Mais ils étaient ambrés et teintés de ce voile que seul qui ont connu des épreuves trop tôt possèdent. Comme lui.

Et tout ce mélange, c'était lui. Il n'était pas comme son père, il n'était comme sa mère, il était les deux à la fois.

Il était têtu et déterminé, il était posé et réfléchi, mais toujours le premier pour faire la fête ou trouver un bon mot. Il était à la fois ordonné et désordonné. Il était à la fois calme et dynamique. Il avait l'insouciance de sa jeunesse et la sagesse de ceux qui grandissent trop vite.

Il se mit à sourire, le vide au fond de lui se refermait petit à petit. Plus il se contemplait, lui-même dans ce miroir plus il comprenait qu'il était tout simplement lui, Teddy Lupin.


End file.
